


The One Where Jimon Takes Their Kids On Vacation.

by Cor321



Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [6]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Day 6- Vacation, Kid Fic, Lucas Lewis-Herondale, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Nora Lewis-Herondale, The Lewis-Herondales and The Lightwood-Banes go on vacation, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: When Simon had come up with the idea of going to Florida for the holidays, Jace was sceptical to say the least. Jace and Simon need to make it there first before they form any opinions. With their 2 kids in tow, the big question is will they make it there?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035975
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	The One Where Jimon Takes Their Kids On Vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome two day 6 of my Jimon Advent Calendar. I hope you enjoy some cute kid moments and Jimon being dads (squuueeee) because I will definitely be coming back to them later in the month.
> 
> PS. This was not edited because I saw the word count and couldn't mess with it lol.

Jace was scurrying around the house, finishing up the last minute packing for their holiday. He got the last bit of 6 year old Nora and 3 year old Lucas’ belongings in their child sized star wars suitcases. It was definitely not how he thought he would be spending Christmas, without the snow and the hustle and bustle of New York. But Simon had convinced him, along with Alec and Magnus that the sunny beaches in Florida was the way to go. 

It was 1 am when Jace finished packing, since Simon had done most of the organizing and booking for the holiday Jace had agreed to pack for the family. Jace placed a kiss on Simon’s sleepy forehead before he started his nighttime routine. Ten minutes later he was crawling into bed for what would only be a few hours.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 

  
Jace groaned as he turned off his alarm sounded at 4:30 am, Simon rolled over and stretched out next to him.

“Do we have to be awake right now?” Simon asked, in his grovely morning voice that had Jace swoon even 10 years into their relationship. 

“Yes babe, this is the holiday that you booked, so therefore you must wake up.” Simon groaned in response but ultimately got out of bed. “Let’s divide and conquer. I will load the car, and you can get the kids ready.” Jace took a quick glance at the time. “Come on, we only have 25 minutes till we are supposed to be on the road!” 

Jace and Simon got their butts into gear, although Jace did have the easy job, it only took him about 10 minutes to load the suitcases into the car after grabbing all the last minute necessities. He went to the kids room where Simon was currently struggling to get their 6 year old to put on her pants.

“Nora, baby, you have to put on pants. Remember we are going on a big airplane this morning to Florida! You were so excited yesterday, why not now?” Simon asked

Nora flopped on her back, kicking her legs while screaming, “NOOOOO! I don’t! Want! pants!”

Jace squatted down so that he was on her level. “Nora, sweetie. Why don’t you show little Lucas how good you can be at getting dressed.” Nora looked up at him, she had always been a papa’s girl, and yes it was unfair sometimes, but this morning they were using it to their advantage. “Also we are seeing Max and Rafe this morning. You need to put on your pants so that we can go see them.”

“Okay Papa,” Nora said sweetly as she pulled on her leggings.

“Thank you baby girl.” Jace said as he placed a kiss onto her head before moving on to his husband. Simon mouthed a ‘thank you’ while he finished getting Lucas into his clothes.

By the time they got the kids loaded they were only running a few minutes late. Of course Nora decided that she needed to use the washroom right at that moment and that pushed the Lewis-Herondale clan even more behind.

They were running into the airport at 5:55 am, 5 minutes before they were supposed to check in. Jace gave Simon a high five as they made their way to the check in counter. Alec was waiting there with his whole family looking a bit to smug for Jace’s liking.

He looked at his watch, “You guys were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago.”

“Well this little miss decided she would wait all the way until we had her buckled into her carseat to say that she needed to use the bathroom. Besides we are still 5 minutes early for check in so I count that as a win.” Alec ruffled his hair before moving on to give his niece and nephew hugs.

The two families got through security relatively unscathed, well as unscathed as you can with 4 kids ranging from 3-8 years old. Somehow they had all managed to get the same little corner of the plane and the kids were able to draw and play with their cousins with the adults around them. There were only a couple meltdowns on the plane by Lucas, which Simon was able to calm down by walking up and down the aisle of the plane. Everytime Simon comforted their kids like that, Jace felt like his heart was going to burst. Even though he had a terrible childhood, somehow he had found this man who made the most wonderful husband and father and Jace will be forever grateful for it. 

By the time they land it’s about 10:30 am, and the kids are very restless and hungry. They load them up into their separate cars and make their way to the hotel they booked together. They pick something quick up to eat on the way and let the kids nap in the hotel for an hour while they got themselves situated. 

They finished getting ready, once the kids had woken up and met the Lightwood-Banes at the entrance to the hotel. They got a shuttle to the park they were going to and they were having a hard time containing their excitement. The moment they stepped out of the shuttle Jace took in Simon’s face, and immediately everything was worth it. All of the late nights trying to figure out this vacation with Simon and having to spend the holidays away from most of his family, it was all worth it watching his husband take in Disney World for the first time. Him standing with Lucas on one arm, his blonde curls resting on his shoulder and Nora in his hand with her mouse ears pulling her straight black hair back. The picture alone was making his heart burst, and when he looked toward his brother and saw him taking in the same view with his own family, he knew this holiday was going to be truly magical.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the writing event Advent Calendar on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)! Please come join us, we would love to have you there!


End file.
